In the Dark
by StuckInTheVanillaSky
Summary: It's been a month since V died, and Evey still isn't quite used to living alone. What happens when she gets an unexpected visit?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic, so be nice.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

----

The wind blew softly as she walked down the alley, chilling Evey to the bone. Despite the defeat of Norsefire, she still did not feel safe. She was…, no, not afraid- but anxious. Out of work Fingermen were roaming the streets avoiding the police, and several of them had been attacking civillians at random. If something was not done, V's new world wouldn't last.

At that thought her mind shifted to V. She had been overwhelmed with guilt over the past few days. He had saved her, danced with her, loved her..., and she never thanked him. Not once.

She opened the door, half expecting V to be standing there, waiting to greet her. Nothing.

She moved toward the Wurlitzer. She wanted to listen to his song again...

The sound of the music flooded the lonely gallery. Evey swayed where she stood, her eyes closed as she pretended she was dancing with V. Lost in thought, Evey did not notice the series of odd noises that were emerging from V's room.

_ Clunk._

_ Bang._

_Crash._

Still she danced with her invisible partner.

_Clunk._

_Bang._

She stopped, and turned her head in the direction of the noise, noticing something extremely unusual...

V's light was on.

-----

Short chapter, but the others will be longer. Right now I need food.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter two!

By the way, thank you to everyone who reviewed! You guys made my day.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

-------

_Why in the hell is V's light on…? _Evey thought. Even though she'd never been in his room (she'd always been afraid to go in it anyway, even after his death) she was sure that he wasn't the kind of man who left his lights on before he went somewhere.

She crept slowly towards the room, making sure she made as little noise as possible. _What if someone broke in? Fingermen ? The police? _She tried to shake those thoughts out of her head while reaching for one of V's conveniently placed marble busts. It didn't work though, because she couldn't lift it. _Guess I'll have to settle with my fists._ She had made it to V's door.

Holding her breath, she twisted the knob and opened it.

Nothing.

No one.

Astonished, she looked around the room. It looked like a tornado had just blown right through it. Papers were scattered on the ground, there were two large dents in the wall, and bits of broken furniture littered the floor.

She even noticed that his mirror was broken..., But how? After muttering a few obscenities, she began to pick up the bits of wood and glass. As she reached for some debris she noticed her hands were shaking.

His room truly was (or would have been, before someone trashed it) elegant. She couldn't find any fabric that wasn't silk or velvet. She was actually starting to wonder where he got all his money from...

She was only about halfway through cleaning the mess when her cell phone rang. She sighed and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Ms. Hammond?"

"Yes, Mr. Finch?"

"I am calling to talk about..., about Parliament...," his voice was shaky, almost as if he were nervous.

"Have you found anything?" Evey blurted.

"Well, that's the thing. We haven't. Clothes..., bits of the mask..., things we would normally find are just not there, Ms. Hammond."

Even though she didn't particularly want to see bits of the burnt mask, Evey was curious as to how there were no traces of him even being there. Then, the idea dawned on her. _He could be_ _alive_, she thought, _he could be alive... _

"Ms. Hammond?"

"Oh, ah…I'm sorry, Mr. Finch, but I'm going to have to let you go..."

"Is something wrong?"

"No, it's just that I-" she didn't get to finish.

"I understand. I'll leave you alone with your thoughts."

"Well..., Goodbye, Mr. Finch."

"Goodbye, Ms. Hammond."

Thank god that was over.

Turning back to the mess she'd been cleaning up, she sighed heavily.

Her senses told her it was getting late, and V's bed was starting to look especially welcoming...

She sat down on it. _Comfortable enough, _she mused. _But then again, it is V's..._, Her eyes grew heavy, and she laid down, curling up into a ball.

Faintly, very faintly, she could hear her phone ring. _No way am I going to answer that bloody thing.._

**_Ring._**

_No way._

_**Ring.**_

_Nuh-uh._

_**Ring.**_

Evey was too far gone to even think, her face relaxing as she drifted into a deep sleep. She was so asleep, in fact, that she didn't even notice the gloved hands reaching over her tiny form and placing a silken blanket over her.


End file.
